Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice
by Just Crucio It
Summary: Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I want to sit inside and miss out on adventure. Based on the prompt: Mithian, Elena and Vivian become the powerpuff girls.


I couldn't tell you how it started.

One moment I was just a princess preparing to become a queen, and now I'm hunting magical creatures with two other princesses-soon-to-be-queens.

I watch as Vivian distracts the beast and Elena tries to get some of its blood without alerting the creature. Really, who thought that this would be a good idea?

My bow is loaded and ready so that if something happens, I can shoot it before someone gets hurt. My heart is racing a mile a minute and I am considering shooting the thing just to ease my nerves when I hear Elena shout. "I got it!" I breathe a sigh of relive as the big creature lets out a strangled cry before falling over its front legs and crashing to the ground, blood pooling out of its shoulder blade.

Vivian runs to my spot in the trees, letting out a happy little giggle. "That was a wonderful shot, Mithian! I wish I could shoot like that!"

I smile at the princess. Really, even if all she ever does is gush about Prince Arthur of Camelot, she can be such a dear at times.

"I told you I'd teach you, didn't I?"

The girl nods and turns to the third member of our group. "So you got it then?"

Elena holds up the small vile in her hands, which are covered with liquids I'm scared to name. "Yes I did. Now let's get this to Becran and stop this epidemic once and for all," and she lets out a little laugh before running to our horses, not even caring that she is covered in monster blood.

Vivian wrinkles her nose as Elena runs past her. "Really, that is disgusting! How can you stand it? The smell is horrible!"

Elena's smile widens. "If I'm to be queen someday, I need to be ready for anything. Now come, the sooner we take this blood back to the sorcerer, the sooner we can be on our way."

I nod. "You're right. We really must be on our way. Elena, you can bathe at the next river we come to." At Vivian's scowl, I continue. "Vivian, you will just have to handle the smell. We are on a deadline, after all."

Her scowl deepens, but she climbs onto her horse anyways. "Good. Now that that's settled, let's go."

The ride back to the village is quiet and, thankfully, we don't run into any trouble.

Soon we arrive at the old magician's rundown cottage and we hop off our horses and walk to the door.

I knock softly and we wait until an old man answers. He smiles down at us and holds the door open wider so that we can come in. "I assume you have the blood?" Elena steps forward and holds out the vial with a smile.

Becran reaches forward and takes the bottle from her hand. "Wonderful! I have already started the potion, now we just need to add this and then spread it out to the sick before nightfall."

The other girls smile and I can tell they are relieved we made it on time, but my stomach fills with dread. Something doesn't feel right and I enter the dwelling with caution.

We follow Becran into the back room and see a cauldron over a fire, steam flying out. The old man runs towards it and dumps the blood into the mix.

There is a bright flash of light and the potion begins to bubble. The knot in my stomach grows and I just know we've made a mistake.

"How do we know this will work?" Elena sounds nervous and I am glad I am not the only one worried.

Brecan grins, a nasty grin, his yellow teeth showing, and my stomach drops. "You don't"

Vivian smacks her forehead. "We knew someone had to have cast the illness, but we were to focused on finding the cure to find the perpetrator. Oh we are idiots! Mithian, the crossbow!"

I don't need to be told; my bow is already in my left hand and my right is reaching for my quiver. But just as my fingers begin to grasp an arrow, the quiver flies off my back and hits the wall on the opposite side of the room, my bow with it.

"Very good. I have to admit, when I realized the famous hunters where a bunch of princesses, I was amazed at my luck. I am very happy I to be proved wrong."

Vivian growls and lunges towards the mad sorcerer, but he just smirks and throws her like a girl's doll. "I have magic, do you really think you can just lunge at me?"

Vivian doesn't reply; she is lying limp by the wall and I become increasingly worried when doesn't move.

Elena rolls her eyes at the old man. "Alright, you've captured us, now go do whatever dastardly crime you have planned. I really don't care."

Brecan huffs, obviously offended, and ties us both up with a wave of his hand before continuing his speech like Elena ever spoke.

"Honestly, I was really surprised when I found you so easily turned towards magic, seeing as your own friend is cursed."

Now this is news to me and I turn to see that Elena is just as surprised as I am. I can't help the little "what?" that comes tumbling out of my mouth and I immediately hate the way this makes the old man smirk.

"Oh, so you didn't know? Did you really think someone could be so obsessed with another human being naturally?"

This catches me off guard. How did he know Vivian was obsessed with Arthur Pendragon?

"Why does that mean Vivian is cursed?" I turn to Elena as she speaks. Apparently I wasn't the only one who had reached the same conclusion.

Becran laughs. "Haven't either of you heard of a love spell? Now It has been a wonderful time, but I really must be off, I have a world to rule." He begins to walk towards the door, but suddenly he goes limp and blood pours out of his chest.

He falls over to reveal Vivian standing over him, an arrow in her hand. "I am not obsessed with Arthur!"

Elena giggles and I breathe a sigh of relieve. "Wonderful job, but do you think you can untie me?"

Vivian jumps and looks at me in surprise before running to us and undoing the ropes.

I take a minute before walking to the forgotten cauldron and taking it by the handle. Elena blinks. "What are you doing with that?"

"It must have been real; that man was too stupid to make a fake potion." And I walk out the cottage, heading towards the nearest house.

We spend the rest of the day giving the potion to the sick and soon everyone in town is back to full health.

As the sun sets, Vivian and Elena head to the village inn, but I shake my head and walk to our horses.

The blondes share a confused look and Vivian begins to speak. "Why are you in a hurry? We don't have any where we need to be, do we?"

I smile. "We're going to break your curse."

No, I couldn't tell you how this started, but I'm glad it did.


End file.
